During FY2007, a series of substrates was prepared for biological testing for several diverse projects. These preparations required the development of new methods for construction and purification of the chemical structures required for the assays. Biological studies are currently underway to delineate the future directions of the various aspects of this project.[unreadable] [unreadable] The projects collaboratively supported by the core facility include:[unreadable] Z01 DK060101-02 -- Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: Animal models of Disease [unreadable] Z01 DK060102-02 -- Calmodulin-driven Nuclear Trafficking linked to diabetes and insulin signaling [unreadable] Z01 DK060103-02 -- Enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling linked to type-2 diabetes and neurodegeneration [unreadable] Z01 DK031117-20 -- Development Of Drugs Acting At Adenosine Receptors[unreadable] Z01 EB000001-04 -- New Radiopharmaceuticals and New Paradigms in Positron Emission Tomography